


Life Is Strange: Aftermath

by Toxic34



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic34/pseuds/Toxic34
Summary: The following is a script for a potential sequel to the original game, using the "Sacrifice Arcadia Bay" ending as the basis and jumping off point, showing the lives of Max and Chloe after the tornado and their attempt to pick up the pieces in Seattle. It is written in script format to mirror how it would look if it were an official work. The work is done my brother, a passionate fan of the game and the characters, and is expressly for the fan community, as a reward for their love. Hopefully, you all will enjoy it!





	Life Is Strange: Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> All characters, locations, situations, logos, clips and soundtrack choices are respectful property and copyright of their owners. Also, certain sections were meant to be in different colors of text, as this was how they were written in Microsoft Word, but it didn't emerge that way.

Opening Sequence/Fade in: The song Obstacles by Syd Matters begins as the screen is solid black. In quick, snap-shots, the EF6 tornado that was out to destroy Arcadia Bay throughout the first game is shown. Similar format to how Max’s visions were depicted in the first game. Within each short shot the tornado becomes more visible. The sound of the thunder and wind is intense and tumultuous. As the song proceeds and as the tornado becomes more exposed the camera starts to show images inside Arcadia Bay. Once singing can be heard; that is when the switch happens. Images of people screaming and taking shelter. Shots of civilians trying to dodge debris. 

The storm is powerful and demolishing everything in its path. Houses and buildings swept away. Automobiles soaring through the air striking anything and everything; trees, windows, civilians even. When the song gets to the bridge with the singer repeating the word “blizzard” the camera stops showing things in snap shots and now shows things in full. Revealing what happened to certain individuals residing in Arcadia Bay. DAVID MADSEN is shown driving toward the Two Whales Diner after finishing up with MR. JEFFERSON in the DARK ROOM from the previous game. Debris lands in fort of his car causing him to swerve off the slippery road. The car flips and DAVID dies. Many familiar faces from Blackwell High are shown too like ALYSSA, DANA, and JULIET. There demises are shown as well. The most climatic scene shows the Two Wales diner where JOYCE, WARREN, and FRANK are taking refuge. The storm cause a large truck to crash through the diner which ultimately crushes the three to death. The camera will have a dramatic zoom to focus on JOYCE’S eyes signifying she realizes she is about to die. 

The conclusion of the opening sequence reveals MAX and CHLOE watching the storm from a safe distance at the lighthouse. MAX is silently crying. She makes no noise she just watches the disaster as tears pour from her face. CHLOE watches as she falls to her knees and cries. Her audio is not picked up as the song is the playing and is the only noise. CHLOE, realizing that everyone had to die in order to safe hers, as decided by the final decision of the previous game. She sobs for the victims and her loved ones. The last shot is straight forward right in front of CHLOE’S face. She looks directly into the camera as it zooms toward her slowly. Her eyes are red a swollen from tears. Her face is that of a loss and suffering. Everything she’s ever known and loved is demolished. And in her mind…it’s because of her. She closes her eyes.

Fade to black. 

Scene One: INT. MAX’S Seattle Bedroom- 4:00 AM

The scenes opens in reverse how the previous ended. Now, the camera is zooming away from CHLOE’S face and eyes revealing the environment behind her. (Similar to how the first Pirates of the Caribbean film opened) She is now in a quiet bedroom. The opening sequence was her nightmare. 

CHLOE (V.O)  
Oh, fuck. Is it too much to ask for one peaceful night of sleep.

The camera pans to show the bedroom that she’s in. The wall consists of light, sky blue shade while the wall is decorated with flags of the Washington Thunderbirds, portraits of family and landscape, band posters consisting of David Bowie, The Matches and Pierce the Veil. There are also lots of books; consisting mostly of photography and “How to…” books on photography. As well as books depicting the artwork of many famous photographers. Clearly, this room belongs to MAX. As the camera finishes its pan it is revealed that MAX is laying right next to CHLOE in the same bed. She is still sleeping. CHLOE wipes her face to try to clear her head and positions herself to put her feet on the floor.

CHLOE (V.O) (CON’T)  
I can’t stand it when I have that dream. It’s so painful. 

CHLOE sits silently as a frown develops on her face.

CHLOE (V.O) (CON’T)  
Maybe I’m just getting what I deserve. I guess I deserve to be reminded. 

CHLOE gets out of bed and grabs her iconic navy blue beanie off the cabinet next to the bed and puts it on. CHLOE is also wearing very short pajama shorts that have a black and white plaid pattern while also wearing a solid black t-shirt. It has holes and is clearly too big for her.

GAMEPLAY MODE: In this game, CHLOE and MAX are both used. The first episode is played as CHLOE. Episode two will be played as MAX, and so on. The usable character depends on the level. First moment of control is right after CHLOE throws her beanie on. The player can interact with the world them just like the first game and Before the Storm. Start by roaming MAX’S room. 

Items Included:  
• A portrait on a cabinet clearly taken recently of CHLOE with MAX and her parents.  
• The bed MAX and CHLOE sleep on.  
• MAX.  
• The blanket they share while they sleep.  
• A box full of MAX’S Polaroid’s.  
• MAX’S electric guitar. (An all black fender telecaster covered in stickers)  
• Pierce the Veil poster.

Comment for each in order: All voiced in CHLOE’S mind.

• “I still can’t believe I’m living in Seattle with MAX and her parents. I really feel like they’ve accepted me here. I know I always said I wanted to get out of Arcadia Bay but…I wouldn’t say I expected it to be like this. Still, if I had to go anywhere I’m glad it was here. Although, they’d probably go ape-shit if they knew all the trouble I would cause.”  
• “Can’t believe MAX’S dad picked up a bigger mattress just for the two of us. I’ve would have been fine with just staying on the air mattress.”  
• “Look at my sleepy baby.” (Funny voice)  
• Pulls the blanket over Max more. “Sweet dreams, jelly bean. Fuck, that even made me cringe. Time with MAX is really turning me all mushy.”  
• “I wish MAX didn’t feel the need to take down all her photos. I guess she’s still afraid she might time travel through one of them.”  
• I can’t play for shit but MAX is really getting good. Good thing I show her good music.  
• I’m not the biggest fan of their work but I know MAX adores them. She’s already been getting kinda EMO lately but hopefully she doesn’t become a stereotype.

Exit MAX’S room and walk through the hallway. The sound of running water is emulating from one of the bedrooms down the hall on the opposite side of the stair case.

CHLOE (V.O)  
I think I’ll make myself breakfast. I’m obviously not falling back asleep. Fuck that.

• Two Family pictures (Before MAX’S move back to Arcadia Bay and before her move to Seattle)  
• Other bedroom door.

Comment for each in order: All voiced in CHLOE’S mind.

• “MAX always had a really happy family. She was lucky they always got to stay happy. But, I’m not bitter. (Sarcasm)”  
• “RYAN always wakes up early for work. Guess I’ll make him breakfast again.

CHLOE descends downstairs into the living room. The living room has a very earthy, homey tone to it. Very relaxed, nothing too fancy. Before CHLOE prepares breakfast she directs herself toward the TV. The cable box reveals that it is 4:11 AM. She turns on the TV.

As screen lights up and the first image is live news. CHLOE is displeased.

CHLOE (V.O)  
(Sarcasm)  
Fascist pigs talking about current events, yeah I’ll pass.

Change channel. The screen switches to Blade Runner (CHLOE’S favorite movie). She smiles.

CHLOE (V.O)  
Sweet! Not a bad way to start the morning.

The scene in the movie is set after Deckard is picked at the Chinese restaurant by Gaffe and they fly off in the floating car. The recognizable music score brings a smile to CHLOE’S face.

DECKARD (TV)  
The charmers name was GAFFE. I’d seen him around. BRIAN must have upped him to the BLADERUNNER unit.

CHLOE’S smile very quickly melts into irritation.

DECKARD (TV) (CON’T)  
That gibberish he talked was city speak, gutter talk, a mishmash of Japanese, Spanish, German, what-have-you.

CHLOE smacks the TV. Head over to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

CHLOE  
Fuck you! Nobody likes the fuckin’ theatrical cut with the god damn voiceover. Fucking you, basic cable. 

Enter kitchen.

CHLOE (V.O)  
Okay, what are you in the mood for? I think I’ll make French toast. Quick and easy. 

Head to coffee pot. Pour cup.

• “A little caffeine to keep the nightmares away.” (Jokingly)

CHLOE (V.O)  
I need some pans before I get the food ready. 

Search through the kitchen to fine to pots for you to cook the French toast. Browse through the cabinets in the kitchen to find them. You will also need to find a red bowl.

• Lines included for browsing in the wrong cabinets include: “Nope”, “Nada”, “Negative” and “You’d think I’d know where everything is by now”. Once the two pot are found CHLOE put them by the hot stove for when she needs them along with the bowl. 

The player must now find milk, eggs, and butter. All found in the fridge, obviously. The player controls CHLOE as she cooks. Break some eggs inside the bowl and mix it with milk. Than heat up the stove while buttering the pots. 

CHLOE (V.O)  
It’s nice to know that I did learn some things watching Mom cook for all those years. Too bad I never cooked for her. (Sad) Probably would have made her hella happy.

Notice the bread box on the left over by the toaster oven.

CHLOE (V.O) (CON’T)  
What is French toast without the toast? 

CHLOE unwraps the bread bag and pulls four pieces out. Two for her and two for RYAN. She brings the bowl of the egg and milk mixture to her.

CHLOE  
(Smiling)  
Prepare to drown in the dairy, motha fucka.

Player brings the dripping bread piece to the hot pan to cook. While they heat the player can flip, sip coffee, and prepare to add things to the breakfast.

• “I wonder if I can flip the piece like ya see on cooking shows.” (Flip/Success) “Booyah, bitch!”  
• “MAX and I always liked just black coffee. Guess we’re boring.”  
• “Maybe I can add a little more flavor to this rather than just boring French toast.

PLAYER’S CHOICE  
A.) LEAVE ALONE B.) ADD FLAVOR

**If the player selects A than CHLOE has very simple French toast. If the player selects B than CHLOE will reach for a little bottle of cinnamon sugar to mix with the toast as it’s cooking and will cut up some berries from the fridge to add to the toast. She will also add powdered sugar once the process is complete. RYAN will be happy with either outcome he is simply grateful for a nice breakfast. RYAN will be happier with option B as will CHLOE. Though the circumstance will be very similar, to move everything forward…PLAYER SELECTS B!

CHLOE has finished her cooking process and brings two nearly identical plates of food to the kitchen table. She also brings her black coffee to have with. If the player selected option B CHLOE will say as she sets the food down. “I can’t cook for shit but I can make something look hella good.” If the player selected A CHLOE will say instead; “Nothing wrong with a good basic breakfast. It’s better than cereal.” CHLOE starts to cut up into her French toast as she notices the TV again as she has reached the scene where DECKARD is interview RACHEL (*not RACHEL AMBER) to test if she’s a replicant.

DECKARD (TV)  
You’re reading a magazine, you come across a full-page nude photo of a girl.

RACHEL (TV)  
Is this testing whether I’m a replicant or a lesbian, MR. DECKARD?

CHLOE snickers.

CHLOE  
I wonder if she ever was bi-curious. If RACHEL was a real person I wouldn’t mind attending to her curiosity. (Chuckle)

The sound of footsteps can be heard from the top of the stairs. MR. CAULFIELD has finished his shower and finishing the rest of his morning routine. CHLOE smiles.

CHLOE  
Morning, RYAN!

RYAN  
(Surprised)  
Oh, CHLOE! Morning! I didn’t expect to see you this early in the morning

PLAYER’S CHOICE  
A.) Yeah, couldn’t sleep B.) What don’t like my company?  
**B

CHLOE  
(Jokingly)  
Thought, you’d be happy to see me. I thought you enjoyed my company.

RYAN  
(Smiles)  
You know I do, CHLOE.

CHLOE  
Well, good! Don’t make me regret slaving away making you breakfast.

RYAN  
(Noticing the plate)  
Oh! Wow, thank you! You didn’t have to.

PLAYER’S CHOICE  
A.) I was awake and hungry B.) Sure I did  
**A

CHLOE  
Well, ya know, I was awake and I was hungry and I know you wake up pretty damn early so I thought. “Eh, why not.”

RYAN  
Can’t argue with that logic. Thank you, CHLOE. This honestly is a very nice surprise. Makes me think today might not be such a shitty day at the office. Not to mention 10/10 for presentation! You even have berries and powdered sugar. That’s class.

CHLOE  
I’m glad you like it, RYAN. So, ya sleep okay?

RYAN  
(Taking a seat)  
Well, aside from having to wake up at 3:30 AM every other day, I slept alright.

CHLOE  
Hey, you’re the one who likes to wake up two hours earlier than necessary.

RYAN  
I’m slow to wake up. I need too.

PLAYER’S CHOICE  
A.) Snooze button B.) Understandable  
**A

CHLOE  
Wish I had your disciple. I’m definitely someone who abuses the snooze button. I like my beauty sleep.

RYAN  
(Eating the French toast)  
Well, if you like it so much, how come you’re up so early?

PLAYER’S CHOICE  
A.) A lot on my mind B.) Bad dreams  
**B

CHLOE puts her silver wear down and looks at the floor. She looks very sad. RYAN notices.

CHLOE  
I had…I had a really awful nightmare. It was…really intense. I just don’t feel like going back to sleep.

RYAN  
You wanna talk about it, CHLOE?

PLAYER’S CHOICE  
A.)HIDE THE TRUTH B.) TELL THE TRUTH  
**THIS ACTION WILL HAVE CONSEQUENCES!

This will not be one of those “freeze” decisions but there will but there will some alterations throughout the story. This scene specifically will still carry out quite similarly for either decision because RYAN is smart enough to know that CHLOE is going through a lot and is sympathetic to her situation, and MAX’S. For convenience and to move this forward. **B

CHLOE  
I dreamt about the tornado again. But I saw everything, not just the tornado. I saw everyone in the town. Even though I was at the lighthouse like I was that day it’s like I was also in the town and… (Sniffle/fighting tears) I was forced to watch everyone. Like my mom and my step-father.

RYAN  
(Sympathetic)  
CHLOE, I’m sorry you’re still going through this. I don’t expect you to get over what happened right away. I don’t think anyone could. 

CHLOE  
It’s just so difficult to deal with everything being gone. And yet, I’m still here? Can you understand that?

RYAN  
Of course. But I want you to understand, even though it probably feels so confusing and cruel that you’re still here and everything else isn’t, it is a gift. Clearly it was not your time yet.

CHLOE (V.O)  
Oh, if only he knew. If only he knew.

RYAN (CON’T)  
You were there for my daughter on one of the worst, if not, the worst natural disaster in history. And in Oregon, of all places! I couldn’t imagine life without MAX. It was hard enough for us we she wanted to move back to Arcadia and just not seeing her every day. You know, just typical, sappy dad stuff.

CHLOE  
You’re a good dad, RYAN. She’s lucky to have you.

RYAN  
She’s lucky to have you! CHLOE, you took my daughter away from that storm and you brought her home. I will always be thankful for that! I don’t want you ever to think that you don’t deserve still being alive today. And I know it won’t be easy continuing to adjust but I promise we’ll do the best we can. You know you are loved here, right?

CHLOE  
(Putting on a smile)  
Yes. Yes I know that.

RYAN  
I worry about you every day, CHLOE. You and MAX. 

PLAYER’S CHOICE  
A.) You’re not the only one B.) We appreciate that  
C.) What goes through your mind?  
**C

CHLOE  
What do you think about all this? What do you think could be done?

RYAN  
I wish I knew, kiddo. I’ve never been the best at giving advice. 

CHLOE  
(Positive)  
Well, at least you try. That’s more than most people. And you listen. Most people just expect you to just do it all on your own and just pretend to care and its hella fuckin’ rude. (Chokes on her words) Sorry, I didn’t mean to swear.

RYAN  
It’s okay. It’s good to get those feelings out.

CHLOE  
Thanks. But I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how to deal with all this shit. ‘Cause its super heavy shit.

RYAN  
Let’s not push it, alright, CHLOE. Trying to be nice and understanding but I still wanna be respected.

CHLOE  
Noted. I just…I worry about the future. Like, I wonder how MAX and I are going to continue to function, ya know?

RYAN  
I’m worried about MAX. She hasn’t seemed like herself lately. I know it’s been hard on her but…I feel like... (Pause) I mean, her photos meant everything to her and now they’re all boxed up and stored away. That’s just not like her.

PLAYER’S CHOICE  
A.) Her way of coping… B.) It’s probably a phase…  
**A

CHLOE  
(Lying)  
I think she didn’t want any reminders. Given that a lot of those picture were of Arcadia. I guess it was just really painful to look at ‘em. Her way of coping, I guess.

RYAN  
But what about all the others? There were pictures of the city, the space needle, Alki beach, family trips, I don’t see how those would be painful reminders.

CHLOE  
(Pause/Contemplating a backup lie)  
I guess, once you start a habit it’s hard to stop.

RYAN  
(Distraught)  
I suppose. 

CHLOE finishes her breakfast and grabs her plate to head to the sink the wash.

RYAN  
Leave your plate. I’ll wash it.

CHLOE  
You sure?

RYAN  
(Smiling)  
Sure, you made breakfast. I owe you.

CHLOE  
(Joking)  
Yes! You are now forever in debt to me! 

RYAN  
(Playing along)  
I live to serve, Chef CHLOE.

CHLOE  
Don’t forget that.

CHLOE exists the kitchen and heads toward the garage.

CHLOE (V.O)  
I love Ryan and I’m so thankful he’s welcomed me into his home and let me live with them and MAX. But it’s so hard trying to pretend everything is okay. MAX and I can never talk about what really happened. About how she can control time. How she saved me from death more times than I can count. How she was drugged and kidnapped by a sick, fucking pervert who degraded her and tried to kill her. Or the fact that we single handedly killed thousands of people because we played with time. I know he’s telling me I should be grateful to be here and how “it’s not my time” or some shit. But fuck, it was my time like thirty god damn times over the course of a week. I can’t help but think things would be better if…if MAX didn’t tear up that butterfly picture.

Enter the garage.

CHLOE (V.O) (CON’T)  
Well, can’t do shit about it now. All I can’t do is make the most of what I have now. I have another chance of doing something with my life. I should do something more than just being an angry hell raiser.

Pop up appears. Player must search for CHLOE’S skateboard.

CHLOE (V.O)  
Obviously, not falling back asleep. I think I’ll go out for a stroll.

The skateboard is leaned up against a wall behind VANESSA CAULFIELD’S car, a white sedan. Other items to observe:

• VANESSA’S sedan  
• Pile of dirty laundry  
• Roller blades

Comment for each in order: All voiced in CHLOE’S mind.

• “The archetypal, white-mom car.”  
• “I’m sure VANNESSA didn’t want MAX to bring a punk home with her. I scared all the parents in Arcadia.”  
• “If MAX and I were on a roller derby team, I wonder what we’d call ourselves. (Chuckle) Probably something with “Dyke” in the name just to be stereotypical.”

Head to skateboard against the wall.

CHLOE (V.O)  
I could really use something to take my mind off everything. Maybe I’ll head to GREG’S house. He’s always awake this early.

Grab skateboard with the graphic design of a crow tangled in a dream catcher.

• “Good thing I re-learned how to skate again. Guess I need a new outlet since I’m trying not to, um…medicate, as much as I use too. Not gonna lie, MAX, this is a hard promise for me to keep sometimes.”

Exit garage and head toward front door of living room. Press () to leave. 

CHLOE (V.O)  
I should put shoes on rather than walk the world in my bare feet like some bum-fuck hillbilly. 

Find a pair of shoes to wear before heading outside. The shoes are in the jacket closet between the kitchen and the living room. Open closet door and a pair of shoes are on the left hand corner. Grab shoes.

CHLOE (V.O)  
I doubt MAX will mind if I borrow her shoes. Boots aren’t very idle when skateboarding. 

CHLOE sits on the couch to slip her feet through the shoes. As she ties her shoes while still in her pajamas, RYAN walks back in to the room.

RYAN  
Headin’ out?

PLAYER’S CHOICE  
A.) Goin’ for a ride B.) Still got a while ‘til work  
**B

CHLOE  
Yeah, still got a while ‘til I have to go to work. Figured I take a morning stroll.

RYAN  
In your pajamas?

CHLOE  
(Looking down at her clothes)  
Who says ya can’t be comfortable during a stroll?

RYAN  
Ever thought about leggings. I heard those are comfortable.

PLAYER’S CHOICE  
A.) Not my thing B.) Says who?  
**B

CHLOE  
Who told ya that crap? Probably a bunch of snobby bitches who can’t be off their phones without feeling withdrawal symptoms.

RYAN  
(Sly)  
You’re a real “people” person, ya know

CHLOE  
(Smiling)  
I’m special.

RYAN  
Indeed. (Grabbing his suitcase and jacket)  
How is work, by the way? Still liking it?

CHLOE  
It’s alright.

RYAN  
That’s how work usually is. Especially when it’s your first job.

CHLOE  
Yeah, makes sense.

RYAN  
Of course, most people usually get their first job before they’re nineteen.

PLAYER’S CHOICE  
A.) I’m a late bloomer B.) First…legal job  
**B

CHLOE  
Hey! I’ve had jobs before. (Shyly/jokingly)Just…not all of them were legal.

Ryan says nothing but gives CHLOE a long stare.

CHLOE  
(Defensive)  
I’m a better person now. 

RYAN nods.

CHLOE (CON’T)  
(Unsure)  
I think…

RYAN  
You’re a good person. We all get into some mischief when were young. Hell, should have seen what I was like when I was your age.

CHLOE  
You? I can’t picture you as a hell raiser.

RYAN  
Oh, believe me I have stories.

PLAYER’S CHOICE  
A.) Yeah, right. B.) Tell me a story  
C.) We should share sometime D.) Gotta go  
**C

Select option A and CHLOE will scoff at the idea of RYAN having any “stories” to tell which will cause witty banter throughout the game. Select option B, RYAN will share a story and there will be a longer dialogue sequence. Option C, which is what will be selected, will encourage RYAN and CHLOE to have a conversation in the future and if this outcome is selected the conversation is much funnier and more appropriate. As compared to option B, which is really more of a good side laugh. Option D just drops it entirely and moves forward with the plot.

CHLOE  
We’ll have to swap stories sometime.

RYAN  
Indeed. We’ll, I’m heading to the office.

RYAN grabs his suitcase and suit jacket and heads for the front door.

CHLOE  
Okay, c’ya. Have a good day.

RYAN  
You too.

RYAN exists. CHLOE put on the shoes and grabs her phone and headphones from the table and exists too with the skateboard.

Scene Two: EXT. CAULFIELD Parking Lot/Seattle Suburban Neighborhood- 4:35 AM

As CHLOE sticks the ear buds in her ear the opening credits finally make themselves visible. LIFE IS STRANGE: UNTITLED. SQUARE ENIX. CHLOE hops on her skateboard and turns on her music. Putting on SNOW (HEY OH) by RED HOT CHILLIE PEPPERS. 

In this game, the player is allowed to control CHLOE on the skateboard, similar to that of a TONY HAWK: PROSKATER game or KINGDOM HEARTS II. Like KINGDOM HEARTS II she’ll have a select few of ticks depending on whether she’s in the air or not. For example, when roam on the ground the options of trick is OLLIE by pressing (). If the player holds the button, CHLOE will move faster, similar to a TONY HAWK game. The other options is press () to kickflip and () to pop shuvit. When CHLOE OLLIES into the air the player has the option to grind, airwalk, or melon grab; depending on the button. The player can interact with the world around them. If the player has a thorough gameplay when in SKATEBOARD MODE, the player can unlock certain achievements similar to MAX taking pictures throughout the first game. The achievements are optional but very enjoyable. Such as passing by a side walk bench where CHLOE jumps off the board on to the bench only to jump back on to the board. 

• Bench (Listed above)  
• Hanging on to a passing car similar to Marty McFly in Back to the Future. The driver notices CHLOE on the back of his car. Driver- “Get the fuck off car!!” CHLOE- (Response)”Eat my ass, fuckwad!!” CHLOE lets go of the car and he drives away angrily. CHLOE- (To herself/Out loud) “Jesus, not like I was gonna mug you or something. Learn to relax, douchebag.”  
• OLLIE over a sleeping homeless man on the sidewalk. The sound wakes up the man and he is not happy. Homeless Man- “Have some respect!!” CHLOE- (Response) “Try a bench, dude. RESPECT those that are using the sidewalk.” The homeless man flips her off and CHLOE smiles and waves. CHLOE- “Hope things get better.”

Scene Three: EXT. GREG’S Parking Lot/Seattle Suburban Neighborhood- 4:57 AM

Stepping off the skateboard returns CHLOE to her standard walking control. The skateboard stays in her hand as she walks. The play heads for the window on the side of the garage. The garage light is on. Player looks inside.

CHLOE (V.O)  
GREG is usually up this late. Probably jamming in the garage.

CHLOE peaks through the side window of the garage to see a man sitting at a drum set. He is wearing headphone on his head over his black, backward cap. This is GREG. GREG is wearing a solid black shirt, black and grey athletic shorts, and has blond hair to the middle of his back. He has a tattoo of the Death Eater symbol on his forearm to match the Harry Potter series. GREG is the first friend CHLOE made ever since she arrived in Seattle with MAX. CHLOE picks up her phone to text him.

A key pad fills the screen, representing CHLOE’S phone screen. The player can write the text message to inform GREG that CHLOE has arrived. Anything is allowed.

Examples:

• “Hey! It’s Chloe. I’m outside.”  
• “Sup, bitch! Look out your window.”  
• “Dbfijsjbgiusifguhiugafihoifajhfhdgh”  
• “Z”  
• “I fucked your girlfriend you fucking nerd.”

Text received. GREG looks out the window to see CHLOE. CHLOE smiles and waves than playfully flips him off. GREG gets off his drum set and opens the garage door for her. 

Scene Four: INT. GREG’S Garage- 5:01 AM

GREG’S garage is full of cotton absorption soundproof pyramids that he bought on eBay, band and movie posters, psychedelic art work, lava lamps, and a lot of musical equipment. GREG owns a drum set, two electric guitars (a black ESP Eclipse & a blue PRS SE Standard), one acoustic (YAMAHA F335), a bass (Brown Mahogany Ibanez SR500 4-String). He owns two microphones and several amplifiers. GREG lives with his father, some of this equipment is his like the PRS and the amplifiers but the rest GREG bought with his own money. GREG started his own band with a group of friends. They call their band: Somewhere Nowhere. 

GREG  
What brings you to my humble home?

PLAYER’S CHOICE  
A.) I was bored B.) Couldn’t sleep  
**a

CHLOE  
Simple, I was bored.

GREG  
Aww, you find me interesting.  
CHLOE  
Actually, I just wanted to pass the time before work.

GREG  
How is work by the way?

CHLOE  
Fine. Being a car mechanic wasn’t exactly my plan for a career. But, hey, beats workin’ fast food. 

GREG  
(Chuckle)  
Oh yeah! So what was your idea for a career?

PLAYER’S CHOICE  
A.) Scientist B.) Pirate  
**b

CHLOE  
(Power Stance)  
I wanted to be a pirate, mothafucka!!

GREG  
Like in Somalia?

CHLOE  
(Dumbfounded)  
No, idiot!

GREG  
Like with the AK-47’s and the machete knifes?

CHLOE  
NO!! Like Blackbeard, and…Captain Hook or whatever.

GREG  
Like Johnny Depp??

CHLOE  
Sure, why not.

GREG walks away chuckling. He heads over to a chair near the blue PRS. He plugs it in the amp.

GREG  
You do know that pirates made next to no money, right?

CHLOE  
Huh?

GREG  
You made like no money back then. Unless you were the captain.

GREG starts improvising a blues style riff.

PLAYER’S CHOICE  
A.) Well duh B.) Interesting  
**a

CHLOE  
Well, of course I’m gonna be the fuckin’ captain.

GREG  
Sure, but they also often made nothing.

CHLOE  
What are you talking about. They traveled everywhere and took the loot of anyone who came in their path. Pillaged cities and ships.

GREG  
(Still playing)  
Well, let’s say you’re a pirate. You are Captain CHLOE. The grisly blue haired cutthroat known all through the seven seas. Mercilessly taking the “loot” of all fellow travelers of the ocean.

CHLOE  
(Sly)  
I’m picturing it.

GREG  
Naturally, you’ve made quite a name for yourself as you have taken many goods for yourself and crew and have butchered many men leaving their bodies as food for the sharks.

CHLOE  
Naturally.

GREG  
That being said; someone of your fame, there must be a reward out for your head on a stick. So now all the military ships are after you and all the traveling ships have stopped sailing because they want to avoid you and the eventual crossfire. With no traveler ships. You’re left with sinking the army ships and possible trade cargo ships. At that time, it probably would have been shipping fur, spice, or something like tea, maybe. 

PALYER’S CHOICE

A.) …durrr B.) Do you have a life?

**b

CHLOE  
You’ve given this an unusual amount of thought.

GREG  
Cargo ships are required to have guns on board for rapscallions like you and your crew of merry men.

CHLOE  
I take women too. Doors are open for all types.

GREG  
(Rolling his eyes)  
And naturally, the military ships have guns, cannons, what have you. So, the only way you can take your “loot” will be throughout fighting for it in shootouts. Members of your crew will be killed. Your ship will be damaged from gun and cannon blasts. So, all the money you earned must go to repairing the ship and hiring new crew. 

CHLOE groans softly. Clearly, she had never given much thought on how life was like for REAL pirates. Dishearten, she realized that one of the few things that made her happy was the memory of playing pirates with MAX. A memory she carried with her and still applied in her adult life. Still always thinking of herself as “CAPTAIN CHLOE”. GREG popped that bubble.

GREG  
So basically, you’re fucked.

CHLOE  
Thanks.

CHLOE sits in the chair next to GREG. As she descends, he arises to put his PRS guitar back. Disconnecting the amplifier chord and inserting it in his bass guitar. 

GREG  
How’s MAX doin’?

CHLOE  
She’s good.

GREG  
When you gonna let me meet her? (Returning to the chair) All the guys wanna meet her too. You talk so much about her, I feel like I already know her.

PLAYER’S CHOICE  
A.) Hopefully soon B.) Depends on her  
**a

CHLOE  
(Smiling)  
Hopefully soon. That’d be cool.

GREG starts to play a funk, slap-bass freestyle on the guitar.

GREG  
Hey, CHLOE? You think you could help with something?

CHLOE  
Sure.

GREG  
My grandpa is giving my dad and I his old RV. Problem is it doesn’t run all that good anymore.

CHLOE  
How old is it?

GREG  
I mean, it was old when I was a baby. By now, it’s pretty much a fuckin’ dinosaur.

PLAYER’S CHOICE  
A.) So, you want me to look at it? B.) Bring it in the shop  
**a

CHLOE  
So, you’re asking if I can work on it?

GREG  
It’d be nice.

CHLOE  
Sure. Bring it in the shop.  
GREG  
Yeah, cool! Hey, how much you think that’d cost?

CHLOE  
Bitch, I don’t know. I haven’t looked at it yet?

GREG  
‘Kay.

CHLOE  
Why doesn’t it run well? Problem with the transmission? Leaky engine? Sparkplugs?

GREG  
(Clearly, not knowing what she’s saying)  
…ehhhhh…

CHLOE  
Just bring it tomorrow or something.

GREG  
Ay yai, captain.

CHLOE shrugs as that comment doesn’t give her as much joy as it once did. The sun begins to rise as light peers through the windows of the garage. Taking this as a sign to head out, CHLOE gets up from the chair and grabs her board. 

CHLOE  
See ya, dude. Gotta get ready for work.

GREG  
(Stopping her)  
Hey, CHLOE?

CHLOE  
(Exaggerated groan)  
WHAAAAAAAAT?!

GREG  
Ya know anyone who could use an RV. My dad and I don’t really have a use for it right now.

CHLOE suddenly grows on her face.

CHLOE  
Yeah, I know a person.  
GREG  
Sweet! Who?

CHLOE  
Let’s talk “biddness” when you bring it in the shop.

GREG  
Okay.

CHLOE  
(Dropping her board and stepping on it)  
Later, bitch-boy.

GREG  
Later, cunt-breath.

CHLOE  
(As she skates away)  
At least I’m getting some, ya chronic masturbator. 

GREG  
(Holds out middle finger)  
Fuck you.

Player must skate back to MAX’S house to acquire a change of clothes. Skateboard Game Play is the same. 

SCEENE FIVE- INT. MAX and CHLOE’S Bedroom- 6:07 AM

CHLOE changes into her mechanic boiler suit. 

CHLOE (V.O)  
I’m making decent time. I won’t be late this time.

Grabbing her truck keys and wallet from the computer desk table, she heads for the door. She stops before opening, however. Turning to look at a still sleeping MAX. 

CHLOE (V.O)  
I really wanna say “good morning” to her. She wouldn’t be mad.

Zoom in on MAX.

CHLOE (V.O CON’T)  
Then again, girl needs her sleep.  
FREE DECISION  
**THIS ACTION WILL HAVE CONSEQUENCES

In these FREEZE DECISIONS, the character must choose which would be the best choice. In this game, EVER choice will cause a completely different outcome to the story. This game will have a wide variety of endings as well. Not two like the last two games. Everything has a consequence, and everything must be thought carefully. This script will show how each “DECISION” will play out. This will continue until the scenarios reach their conclusion and can return to the main narrative.

A. WAKE HER B. LET HER SLEEP

The script will show how options A and B shall flow individually. Then, will return to the story.

SCENARIO ONE- PLAYER CHOOSES OPTION A

CHLOE sits on her side of the bed, hovering over MAX’S sleeping body. MAX is facing away from CHLOE. She put a hand on her head and whispers in her ear.

CHLOE  
Wakey wakey.

MAX’S body tense up, but it doesn’t fully wake her.

CHLOE  
I’m off to work now, SUPER MAX. Wanna say, good morning to me?

Slowly opening her eyes, MAX wakes up to a familiar, welcoming sight. MAX grows a large, closed mouth smile and turns to CHLOE to hug her. CHLOE returns the notion.

MAX  
(Groggy)  
Morning.

CHLOE  
Good morning, hippie. Hope your not mad I woke you up.

MAX  
(Groggy still)  
No, not mad. (Yawns) Not mad.

CHLOE  
Well good. ‘Cause I needed a hug today. (Chuckles) Won’t be home ‘til sunset, probably.

MAX slowly descends back to sleep despite her very awkward position hugging CHLOE.

MAX  
(Soft)  
…aww...

CHLOE  
Make sure you come out of the room today, okay?

No response.

CHLOE  
MAX?

MAX’S breathing becomes audible. She fell back asleep. CHLOE rolls her eyes with a smile. She lowers MAX back to the pillows than pulls the blanket over her. Before she leaves, CHLOE gives MAX a kiss on the forehead.

SCENARIO TWO- PLAYER CHOOSES OPTION B

CHLOE leaves the room with a smile as she takes one last look at a sleeping MAX. Approaching the bottom of the stairs, she is welcomed by VANESSA CAULFIELD preparing to leave for work herself.

VANESSA  
Early day?

CHLOE  
Early and long. Won’t be back ‘til sunset.

VANESSA  
Did you say “good-bye” to MAX.

CHLOE  
Nah, I’ll see her when I get home.

VANESSA  
Oh, CHLOE! Remember when I told you about my friend ROZ? 

PLAYER’S CHOICE  
A.) I…think…so B.) Remind me.  
**b

CHLOE  
Which one is ROZ again?

VANESSA  
The one who works at the University a couple miles from here.

CHLOE  
Oh, yeah! Her! Yeah. (Beat) So did does she have them?

VANESSA  
Yes, she said she’ll drop them off today or tomorrow for you.

CHLOE  
(Excited)  
Oh, great! Hey, thanks for doing that for me?

VANESSA  
No problem, CHLOE.

The two exit the house together and continue their conversation as the stroll to their cars.

VANESSA  
You’re still gonna want to wait the three months before you take the exam, okay?

CHLOE  
But what about all the studying I’ve been doing online? Doesn’t that count? 

VANESSA  
Yes, but the books she’s sending are like, really thorough and ROZ even highlighted some paragraphs that are always on the real exam. 

CHLOE  
(Unlocking her truck)  
Okay. But I also already took a practice test. I didn’t pretty good.

VANESSA  
And you can turn that “pretty good” into a “very good”. Actually, no, I expect an “excellent from you, missy.

CHLOE  
(Laughs nervously)  
Okay, VANESSA.

VANESSA  
I expect nothing less from you, CHLOE. Plus, there’s no need to rush. It’s been quite a while since you’ve been in anything school-related. You need to take your time. Be that brilliant, straight- A student again.

PLAYER’S CHOICE  
A.) I’m still her B.) I was okay  
**a

CHLOE  
(Entering her driver side seat)  
Hey! Just ‘caused a traded my books for tatts and booze doesn’t mean I stopped being “brilliant”.

VANESSA just silently stares at CHLOE.

CHLOE (CON’T)  
Okay. Okay, I’ll wait. But does it really have to be three months.

VANESSA  
That’s usually what’s recommended. Because, remember, when you go to get the G.E.D it’s a very time pressured test and it’s hard. So, you gotta make sure you study your shit, girl.

CHLOE  
Okay.

VANESSA enters and switches on her car. She rolls down her window to give CHLOE one last lecture.

VANESSA  
We’re very proud of you, CHLOE. You’re taking a lot of steps. Keep at it and you’re gonna very far in life. We always knew you could.

CHLOE doesn’t respond, but a big smile grows on her face. VANESSA waves good-bye to CHLOE. She returns the notion. 

END OF THE SCENARIOS! RETURN TO CONCRETE NARRATIVE!

SCENE SIX- EXT. DRIVEWAY- 6:45AM 

Enter CHLOE’S pickup truck. There are three options the player can select in the car.

• Play with bobblehead  
• Turn on radio  
• Start car

When the player turns on the radio, the song “The Wolf That Ate Emily” by Bears in the City plays. After starting the car, it will leave the drive way on the road. The player can look around the world through the windows to see the Seattle area. At stoplights, there will be pop ups the player can look at.

• Alki Beach  
• Karaoke Bar  
• Skate Park  
• Hair Salon  
• Space Needle

Dialogue in order per bullet point.

• “You gotta love a beach with no waves or sand. Alki, you are truly unique.”  
• “That could be fun. I could go for a drink anyway.”  
• Arcadia never had anywhere fun to skate. No wonder I took a break from it.”  
• “The shit the sell here works way better than the shit at any Arcadia store.”  
• “Not a bad sight to see on your way to work.”

Dialogue (V.O) While Driving.

• “Holy fuck, the traffic is relentless in this god damn town.”  
• “There’s no sun. Why is there no fucking sun?”  
• “Do they ever stop building here?”  
• “Not Kansas anymore, Toto.”  
• “Jesus, I’m actually early to work. What the hell is happening to me?”

SCENE SEVEN- EXT. Mechanic Repair Shop

Evacuating her pickup truck, CHLOE approaches PETER (a coworker) while he works on the engine of a white minivan. PETER has music roaring from the stereo playing Nearly Lost You by the Screaming Trees. PETER is 6’5, weighing at almost 270 lbs., has a clean shaved head, has a red haired goatee, and is covered in tattoos (mostly on both arms). 

PLAYER’S CHOICE  
A.) PETER-MAN B.) You can’t mark me late today!  
**a

CHLOE  
(Imitating DIEDRICK BADAR from Office Space)  
What up, PETER-MAN!

It’s best not to sneak up on people while they work on cars. Especially, when they’re 6’5. Caught off guard, PETER raises his head up, forgetting the hood of the van above him. Pushing it upward, causing the balancing rod to topple over on top of his hand. Both blows are accompanied by bellowing “OW’s” that reverberate throughout the area. CHLOE runs over to lift the hood up back on the balancing rod.

CHLOE  
Sorry, man.

PETER  
(Pissed off)  
God-fucking-damn-it! You better be glad you’re a chick, CHLOE. I swear, any guy did that I’d knock their ass down.

CHLOE grows an obnoxious smirk on her face and chuckles at PETER’S expense.

CHLOE  
(Arrogantly/comical)  
What? (Raising her fists up) You don’t think I could take ya?

PETER  
CHLOE, you’re a blue-haired, little twig. My stools weigh more than you.

CHLOE  
I did not need to know that.

PETER  
(Returning to fixing the van)  
Speaking of which, it was your turn to do the bathroom last night.

PLAYER’S CHOICE  
A.) No, it wasn’t B.) Fuck off  
**a

CHLOE  
No, it wasn’t. Is was DAVE’S turn!

PETER  
You think you can trick me? I made the list, smart-ass. I know when it’s your turn.

CHLOE  
Yeah, well DAVE owes me a big favor. Cleaning up after you filthy fucks seemed accommodating.

PETER  
Well, he didn’t do it. So now he owes ya two favors. 

CHLOE  
C’mon man.

PETER  
Now!

CHLOE  
(Sarcasm)  
You’re an asshole, PETER.

CHLOE walks to the storage closet for cleaning supplies

PETER  
And you’re a dumbass. Don’t ya know ya can never rely on people. 

CHLOE  
(Shouting)  
Please tell me you didn’t use it yet!

PETER  
I actually didn’t.

CHLOE  
Good! ‘Cause anyone who cleans after you probably needs a penicillin shot.

PETER  
Fuck you!

PLAYER’S CHOICE  
A.) Not if ya paid me B.) Penicillin  
**b

CHLOE  
Only if ya bring the penicillin!

CHLOE enters the bathroom. Door closes behind her.

PETER  
(To himself)  
Ya gotta love her.

SCENE EIGHT- INT. Bathroom

Walk CHLOE throughout the bathroom. Find areas that need cleaning. CHLOE is holding a bucket full of spray bottles, sponges and a toilet brush. She puts on yellow rubber gloves.

CHLOE (V.O)  
God damn it, DAVE. I’ll kill you.

Objects in the bathroom:

• Urinal  
• Graffiti  
• Toilet  
• Mirror

Lines for each (V.O):

• (While scrubbing) “I wonder if I really tried hard enough if I could actually go in this.”  
• Don’t Steal! The Government Hates Competition! “Cute.”  
• (While scrubbing unnecessarily hard) “I’m gonna pretend this brush is DAVE’S head”  
• “Look at you. A working girl. (Beat) Ew.

Walk out of bathroom.

CHLOE  
(To PETER)  
Anything else, señor

PETER  
Yeah, run the office right now.

CHLOE  
‘Kay.

Walk toward the blue door at the opposite end of the garage. There are objects to observe before leaving the room.

Objects:  
• Beer cans  
• Muscle car  
•


End file.
